One word
by WeAreLivingInSomeTinyJoke
Summary: Each member of the Flock ponders over their one word. The single word that can describe their personality.Fang-Silent, Max-Leader, Nudge- Talkative . . .
1. Silent, Leader, Talkative

FANG (silent)

Everyone says I'm silent.

And I'm okay with that, so why can't everyone else be okay with it too?

I just don't see the point in meaningless chatter. Why would anyone like to spend all their time talking about pointless stuff that won't matter in the slightest the next day?

Why is no one content with silence?

I like to just sit and think. That's fun for me, so why does everyone else believe that thinking is the boringest pass time ever?

Sometimes I just want to be alone, and in my head it's as alone as it gets. No one but me.

It's calm, like me.

MAX (leader)

Why does everyone believe that being the one in charge automatically means you're bossy?

I'm the leader, I lead. Not boss. I keep things in order, not tell people what to do.

And I like it. I like knowing that I'm the one who's always keeping things under control. I like being proud of how well I get us to work together.

It does get overwhelming but I do my best to keep everything in line, to keep us all safe, with a place to sleep and something to eat. The place we sleep may be in a tree, and we may have to eat a rat, but at least it's something, right?

I like taking care of people, it makes me feel needed.

Isn't that what everyone want's, to be needed?

NUDGE (talkative)

I like talking.

That may be an understatement, but whatever. I just really can't stand it when it's all quiet.

When I was little I'd wake up in my cage and not know where I was, it would be dark and silent, and I couldn't even tell if I was even still alive. I hated that feeling, so I would always make sure there was noise, and if someone else didn't make that noise, I would do it myself.

I do have trouble staying on one subject though.

I don't believe in random though, because even though there are millions and millions of topics out there, there is always a way to connect them.

Take for example a light bulb and introverts. These two topics may seem like they came from a different planet, but when I'm thinking, I can connect them. I can be thinking about how most introverts are really quiet, some of the extremely serious ones silent. And I'll be thinking about what else is silent, and I come up with silent movies. Then I'll think about how old silent movies are in the world of TV, and how they faded away and now no one watches them because they were made so long ago. But then I think about cartoons and how long ago they were made but how kids still watch them all the time these days. Then I think about the differences between real shows and cartoons, and how real shows always end up kind of flat, and boring. Where as cartoons are exaggerated and lively. Like the hilarious faces the characters make when they're sad or happy, or exited. And from there I think about the other differences between cartoons and real shows, and I come up with how it's hard for a character in a real show to convey they have an idea. And all the cartoon character has to do is have a light bulb flash in their head.

And all these connections I make in my head become voiced, and the silence is gone.

All gone.


	2. Blind, Innocent, Gassy, Amazing

IGGY (blind)

So, I can't see with my eyes. Big deal.

I make up for it, in other ways. With touch, and with my amazing hearing, being blind hasn't been a trouble for me in years, really.

I mean, yeah, of course I can't stand not seeing the rest of the Flock. I can't stand not knowing what I look like. What the world looks like. But that doesn't mean that the people who can see are any better than me. I'm just as good as anyone else. I don't ever get in the way at all, in fact, I help out a ton.

So does it really mean anything that I can't see with my eyes, I'm not dead, just blind. I'm not weak, just blind.

I'm not invalid, I'm just blind.

ANGEL (innocent/angelic,

they mean they same thing anyway)

I've seen a lot of malice in my short life. I spent the first two years of my life in a living hell hole. That would be enough to freak anyone out.

But what's even worse is, I've been in a lot off people's heads. I lot of terrible people's heads. I've heard things a kids my age shouldn't have. Terrible, terrible things.

And all it did for me was make me grow up.

I may be six, but maturity comes from experience. And I've experienced everything the people I'm with have, in their minds, at least. It made me tougher. And a bit paranoid. But sometimes with all the bad things I see and hear in people's minds, I wish I never had the power.

You can't call me innocent with everything I've seen.

GAZZY (gassy)

So, my digestive system is way messed up. Not that important when you look at it, but it is.

Going to school back when we were at Anne's house wasn't as great as I thought it would be, because of my little defect. I mean, who wants to get near the kid that stinks all the time.

It really handicapped my social life.

And I felt really bad about it for a while.

But then, I realized that I have all the friends I need. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. My Flock. That would be enough for me any day.

Though, I still wish someone would fix that about me.

Iggy, with his super-great medical skills said that when he grows up he'll do everything in his power to do just that.

See what a great friend I have!

TOTAL (amazing)

Yes. Yes. Yes. Amazing, is the PERFECT word to describe me.

I mean, look at me, I'm gorgeous! What beautiful fur, and snow white teeth.

And it's not just my looks, I'm a big help to the flock too. I hold them together, I'm the glue to their paper. If they didn't have me, they'd fall apart!

It's no wonder why I have such a beautiful girl like Akila by my side, there's no better man out there for her than the amazing Total.


End file.
